It's a magical life
by Kiera Black
Summary: Kasia and her mom Aley move to La push after her father goes missing. There she befriends all the werewolves as her mother already knew them. She knows all about the legends. Sam's son Liam imprints on her. How will she react when she's told about them being Werewolves and him imprinting on her? Read to find out.
1. New start

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters. Stephmey does. But I kinda wish I did**.

**Ok my lovelies. Enjoy. AnD please review! Its my first story so tell me how it is. :)**

"Do we have to go?" I asked again. My mother Alessandra was sitting on the floor packing the last few things into boxes. There was a long silence.

"Yes. We do." She said looking at me for the first time since I spoke. I just looked at her but then looked down, paring my nails. I didn't want to leave this place. I had lived here since I was 2 years old, and the thought of leaving upset me. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes and felt them creep silently down my cheeks.

"Hey Kas. We need to…" She started to say but stopped when she saw me. She got up from the floor immediately, came and sat next to me and hugged me. "Oh Kas. I'm sorry! But we have to do this. I know you're going to miss this place. You've lived here for most of your life! And I know you miss your father too. He was a great dad and a great husband. I really loved him with all my heart. But this place holds too many memories. I think it would be better for us to leave and move on with our lives! Your father would have wanted it. We're going to the place where he grew up. Its Ok. We're going to be ok." She said wiping the tears from my eyes.

I just nodded.

"Right then." She said getting up and picking up some of the boxes, "I'm gonna put the last of these into the car. You wash your face and change and meet me outside ok? We'll leave then."

"Ok mom." I said my voice wavering a little. She just smiled at me and went out the door carrying the boxes. I got up and took a pair of clothes from my suitcase and went into the bathroom. I put the clothes on the slab and got into the shower. I got out and changed and put on very little makeup. I let my chocolate brown hair flow down to my waist in waves. I checked myself. I had light brown skin and green eyes.

I wore my clothes and went out my room with my suitcase and set the suitcase near the door.

I then walked inside the house to get one last look at it as I knew I was never going to come here or see this place ever again. I went into the drawing room and the the kitchen all the way down the hall to all the rooms. Then I saw something I loved. I went out to the backyard and saw the swing my dad had built for me. I sat in it swinging slightly.

Maybe we should get out of this place. Maybe we should just forget about everything that happened. Dad would want us to move on wouldn't he? He'd want us to be happy and not ponder on the past. Just when I was thinking about the 'maybe's' I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I jerked. I looked up to see who it was and saw my best friend Mila. I smiled at her.

"Hey Mila." I said looking at her. She just hugged me. "Hey Kas."

Mila was beautiful. She was pale just the opposite of me, with dark blonde her uptil her waist and bright golden brown eyes. She was like an angel. Ofcourse I knew the reason for that.

Mila was a vampire. Impossible I know but she was. She told me a couple of weeks ago when I was attacked by one and she and her family saved me. We had grown close over the weeks and I considered her my best friend. Best friends with a vampire. Weird right? But Mila was amazing she understood everything I told her. She told me she had a power to make people think what she wanted them to think and that everyone in her family had a certain power. The Pattersons were amazing. I didn't have a problem with them being vampires. They fed only on animal blood and not human. That's the reason their eyes were that colour and not crimson. They welcomed me and didn't have a problem with me knowing either.

"Do you have to leave?" She asked, a sad expression in her eyes.

"Yes. I think we should start fresh forget about the past. And move on. But you'll always be my best friend. I'll call you often ok?"

She just nodded that sad look still in her eyes. "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"A reservation called La Push near Forks, Washington." I said shrugging.

"Did you just say Forks?" She asked suddenly excited.

"Uh yeah?" I said wondering what she was thinking as she was jumping.

"Kasia! You could have told me that before couldn't you! There's a Vampire Coven in Forks, called the Cullens. They're amazing people! They're the ones that showed us how to follow the animal diet. They're really sweet. You'll love them!" she said happily.

"Miles! That's awesome! Now you can come visit whenever you want. If Peter knows them he'll send you! Then he doesn't need to worry about you. Not that there's anything to worry about you're a vampire but still! That's awesome!" I said suddenly excited too.

Thats when I saw Mum come. "Come on Kas. We need to leave." She said.

"Coming Mum. One sec." I said and she nodded and went to the car.

I pulled Mila and started walking through the house toward the car. "Promise me you'll come visit. I'll call you whenever I can and tell you everything ok? Promise me." I said walking.

" I will. I promise." She said smiling.

I squealed with joy and hugged her. She hugged me back. I opened the door and got in and lowered the window. "Tell Peter, and everyone else I said bye and I'll miss them." I said.

"I will for sure." She said still smiling at me. "Bye Aley." She said to my mother in the drivers seat.

My Mum smiled. "Bye Miles." She said.

I blew a kiss to Miles and waved. She waved back. "I'll miss you lots!" She said.

"You too." I said and she started walking away.

And we left for a new beginning.

**_-–-–-_**

**_Yes yes. Its short. But I promise they'll be longer. Please review. And you'll get a prize. I promise. :) _**


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Gosh. No. I don't own Twilight. Everyone already knows that!**

**Enjoy my sweethearts :)**

* * *

I just stared out of the car window wondering how our new life was going to be. I thought about dad again and how happy he would be that we were moving on and not thinking much about him after his so called death.

My Dad and Mom were childhood sweethearts. They loved each other a lot. My Mum had me when she was 15 but my Dad didn't leave her like most teenage dads would. He was with her every step of the way and took care of her and me after I was born. He acted so mature in front of me but showed me his childish side too at times. I loved both of them with all my heart and couldn't wish for better parents.

Mum said there was nothing wrong with me and we should move on with our lives and that's what Dad would have wanted. She also said Dad wouldn't want me to think I was a coward. Thinking of dad I forgot all my previous thoughts and promised myself that I would move on. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw that I was crying. I immediately wiped them away. I wasn't the type of person who cried alot , at least not in front of people. The only person I've cried in front is Mum.

Mum squeezing my thigh and looking at me pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry Hon. We're going to be fine. La Push is an amazing place. I'm sure you'll love it." she said to me. "Its full of greenery and its got a beach that is empty and where no one will disturb you. Its a really closes neighborhood. And there are some really amazing people that I met there." She said.

Mum had gone there to check the house out and the neighborhood and the people and everything. She was delighted when she came back saying it was an amazing place and the people there were very kind and friendly.

"Yeah Mum. I know I'll love it. We have the same tastes. If you love it I will too. I'm looking forward to making some new friends too." I said smiling back at her.

She just nodded still smiling and looking excited. My Mum wasn't the normal mother. She had a stunning figure for a 31 year old. I was only 16. She wore skinny jeans and boot heels and all. She had the same hair as me but hers was shorter and she had light brown eyes. Our complexion was the same. She was a little shorter than me. She was 5'7'' and I was 5'9''. But she is truly amazing. She was never a normal mother. I mean she always talks to me about boys and asks me questions about various college things. She only went into a motherly mode when it was something serious. but the rest of the time she was a casual lady who didn't act like a Mum whatsoever. That's what I loved most about her. She never controlled my life or told me to do stuff. She'd just leave me be. My dad did the same thing. Both of them were not the normal parents you'd see in a traditional household.

I put my thoughts on hold for some time.

We had to drive for another four hours so I just shut my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke and the smell of fresh air and trees hit me. I immediately rubbed my eyes and looked out the window and saw the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. We were here. Finally.

The place was beautiful. We drove down the road and mum slowed down a bit so I could look at the scenery. We were surrounded by a forest and there was a small stream running along the side of the road a little into the forest. It was truly breathtaking. We drove for some more time and I just gaped at everything the whole time. Then I suddenly saw that Mum had stopped. I got out and saw a very cute blue house with a wide porch. Mum came an stood beside me and put her hand around me.

"Do you like it?" She asked with hope in her voice.

I looked at her like she was crazy and her expression started to change. "Are you kidding, I Love it." I said screaming and hugging her.

"Oh thank god. You scared me there for a minute." She said huffing.

"I really love it Mom thanks so much!" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. Now wait here. I'm going to go talk the person who owns it ok? They're right over there. They're amazing Kas. Emily and Sam are some of the sweetest people you're going to find here. I'm going to go talk to them ok? They live in that house right there." She said pointing at a similar looking yellow house down the street but with a white picket fence. "Do you want to come?" She asked me.

I looked at her. "Yeah sure." I said smiling. "Its not like anything's going to happen anyway." I said still grinning.

She just laughed at me, And pulled me along with her.

Little did I know that I was wrong.

* * *

**So people. Review. :) xoxo**


	3. Introduction

**I don't own anything except the plot, Liam, Kasia, Alessandra and Mila. **

**New chapter! Please read review. Please. Please. Please. :**P

Mum and I reached Emily's house and the door was closed but you could hear a lot of murmurs inside. Mum started walking in but I stopped her.

"Mum you can't just go into her house like that." I said holding her arm.

" 'Course I can. I lived with her remember? When I came here? And I got really close to her. She won't mind if I walk in, Nor will Sam. They're really sweet." She said smiling and pulling out of my grasp.

I nodded.

She started walking inside and I followed behind her looking down at my sneakers and walking. She walked through the door and I realized the murmurs had stopped. I just stood by the door still not doing anything and still looking down.

"Aley! I'm glad you came!" Said a lady who I think hugged Mum.

"Hey Em. Yeah came her just to see you." She said enthusiastically.

"What about me?" Said a deep voice with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh Sam! Of course! You too!" My Mum said hugging him too. Then everything went silent for 2 seconds.

"Who's this young lady?" Asked Emily. Mum came up to me and pushed me forward.

"This is Kasia. My daughter." She said.

"The one you talk about so much?" She asked again.

"The one and only." My Mum said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I looked up at last. And was shocked at what I saw. The room was full of these amazingly large shirtless guys. I waved my hand and said "Hey I'm Kasia."

"Hi. I'm Emily." Said the lady standing there. She was beautiful! Even the scars on the side of her face didn't take that away. I smiled at her.

"Yes I know. Mum here," I said pointing at mum,"Never stopped talking about you, and your food after she came back." I said smirking. Emily and the others in the room laughed including the person I thought was Sam as he was standing next to Emily with his arm around her. I smiled at him. He smiled back. That's when I realized that even the big shirtless guys laughed.

"Oh shush." Said my Mum, her cheeks going a little pink when she said this. "Ok let me introduce you to the guys here." She said. "This is Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady and Liam." She said pointing at each one of them. Did I mention all of them were incredibly good looking? I smiled at each one them. The ones Jacob, Quil and Embry I think waved like lunatics when I looked at them. Collin, Jared, Brady and Paul just smiled really wide.

The last one Liam was the one that caught my eye. He was incredibly cute! He had a well scuplted face and shaggy short cropped hair. He had Hazel eyes, and Russet skin almost like mine. He just stared at me his mouth falling open a little and looked at me like I was the only person in the room. I smiled widely at him ignoring the cute look he was giving me. Jared shoved his arm into his torso just as I heard "So whipped" I think in the back ground, God knows, and he snapped out of his daze and smiled the widest smile I had ever seen back at me.

All the guys looked at him and smirked and laughed softy like they had an inside joke. I looked around the room and saw that Mum was standing there talking to Sam. I saw that Emily also had a knowing look on her face when she looked at Liam. Then she looked at me. "Hey Kas why don't you help me in the kitchen. Your Mum and you can have dinner with us." She said smiling at me. I smiled at her,"Sure." And walked with her into the kitchen. She was making a chicken casserole but she was making a monstrous amount of it.

"Wow! So much?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah. The guys eat here alot and they eat like wolves." She said laughing.

"We heard that!" Shouted Jacob I think.

"Well you do!" She said back at him. Booms of laughter echoed through out the house. Emily even made batches of blueberry muffins and put them into the oven the casserole cooking. I sat at the island, and she sat beside me. I saw her hand a ring glowed on it.

"You're married?" I asked. "Wait how old are you?" I asked curious.

"Yes. I've been married to Sam for 15 years we were together 3 years before that... we have a son too. I'm 34." She said matter of factly.

"Are you serious? You don't look that old. Son? Who? Where is he?" I asked.

"You've already met him dumbass." She said pointing at the one person I least expected.

"Liam is your son?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes I had him when I was 18. I got married when I was nineteen. He's 16 years old." She said.

"Oh that's surprising that's all. He's the same age as me. I'm 16 too." I said looking down at the table.

Emily looked up for a minute and then said, "Hey I'm going to be back in 5 minutes okay?" She said to me.

"No problem." I said and she walked out.

After like 30 seconds I felt someone looking at me and I looked up. I think my heart stopped. Liam was standing there shirtless with his arms crossed across his chest and in a pair of cut-offs. He smiled the smile I loved. Wait..did I say love? I don't even know him! How can I say that. I smiled a wide smile back pushing away my thoughts.

"Hi." He said standing there and looking at me still smiling.

"Hey." I said smiling back at him and waving him over.

Wow. This was going to be interesting.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	4. Conversation

**Thank you Camierose and another person for updating. Please leave a name or create an Account. lol. Thanks a ton really for reviewing. **

**Ok. So here's the update. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Liam came and sat beside me at the island. I leaned my elbow on the marble slab resting my head on it. I looked down a little and not directly at him. Reason for this was I was scared that if I looked directly at him I would blush like crazy. I smiled to myself at this.

"What you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I said smirking.

"So. I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Liam Uley." He said with that amazing voice. Woah back up.

I smiled even wider. "I'm Kasia Anderson." I said.

"That's a really pretty name." He said. I blushed really hard.

"Thank you." I said.

"Mind telling me a little about yourself? " He asked kindly.

"Yea sure. I'm 16 years old. My mum had me when she was 15. My dad didn't leave her and jelped her take care of me. I love music and outdoorsy stuff. One of the reaosns I love this place. Its got woods amd a beach. So ya that's about it kind of. I have a best friend who lives where I came from. Her name is Mila. She's like a sister. My mum is well not the typical mum. And that's what I love about her. And I like you guys. You look really fun to hang out with and talk to." I said still looking down.

"Wow. Ok." I looked at him through my lashes. And found him looking at me.

"What about you." I asked wanting to get to know him.

"I'm 16 too. My mum Emily had me when she was 18. I love outdoorsy stuff too. I help my dad out in his mechanics shop. All the guys out there are pretty much my closest friends. I hang out with them alot. And I go to La Push high and so do the others. Wait that reminds me which school are you going to now that your here?" He asked curiously.

I remembered that Mum told me that I was going to La Push High too. I suddenly got happy that I'd atleast have some people I knew over there.

"I'm going to La Push High too." I said gleaming.

"Why you so happy?" He asked.

"I thought that starting over at another school without knowing anyone would be painful. But now that I know you guys it will be much better." I said still happy.

"You could sit with us and I'm sure every one of your classes will have atleast some of the guys. When you starting?" He asked urgently.

"Well today's Saturday. So umm Monday I think. Mum wouldn't let me take a week off." I said Glancing at the door.

"You don't need to. Its going to be awosme fun." He said sweetly.

I looked up at him to smile and saw that we had become pretty close to each other since he sat down. How did that happen? Our arms were almost touching. He had a muscled body with 8 packs just like all the other guys there. My 5'9" height felt so small compared to these guys. All of them had to be between 6'5" and 6'11". Liam looked so cute. His shaggy jet black hair was falling over his forehead. I felt like reching out and pushing it away. But I couldn't do that I didn't know him that well. Then i saw him reach out and push some strands of hair out of my face. I sucked in my breath. His fingers brushed against my face and he put the hair behind my ear. I couldn't do anything about my fringe now could I? It was wierd. I had wavy brown hair and a straight fringe. I got the straightness from my dad and waviness from my mum I think. Liams hand lingered at my ear for a little bit and brushed against my cheek. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Sorry to break your happy bubble but Emily told me to come check on the food." Jacob said coming in.

"No she didn't. You just want to eat some of it." Liam said glaring at Jacob pulling his hand away abruptly.

"Well that could also be it." Jake said smiling and opening the oven.

Just then Emily walked in." Jacob!" She shouted.

"Busted." Both Liam and I said at the same time. And we both tried our hardest not to laugh.

Emily fired off. "Jacob don't you dare even try touching them! I did not even tell you anything about the food or coming and checking on it."

Jacob looked horrified." B-but... They-you-t-told-them t-that-i-i.. " he stammered still looking horrified. Liam and I couldn't control it anymore and burst out laughing. Emily looked really scary now that she had a spatula in her hand and even though Jake was taller than her he looked like a baby now in front of her. She glared at him. "Sorry." He said looking down like a little kid who was caught upto some mischief. He then just walked away looking down. Booms of laughter echoed through out the house when Jake left the room And Liam and I just kept laughing.

That's when I realized I was leaning on Liam my head on his arm. I just pulled away. "Uh. Sorry." I said glancing at him and blushing.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Uh I was leaning on you and all." I said awkwardly.

"Nah don't worry about it." he said casually but I could sense a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Emily then called out to everybody saying the food was ready. Wow this was going to be fun to watch. All the guys came in immedietly and sat round the island like Liam and I. Emily served them helpings enough for ten people to each one, and all of them just started gobbling it up like dogs.

"Wow. Em was not kidding when she said you eat like wolves." I said smirking. Even Liam was eating like that. Mum started eating her share too and so was I.

"We've just got a large appetite. Right Emily?" Jacob asked. Emily glared at him playfully and smiled.

"Yeah we do!" All of them said together.

We finished dinner and all of them took atleast 5 muffins each and ate them. Then mum told me it was time to leave.

We were all sitting in the drawing room so I got up "Bye guys." I said.

"Bye Kas." All of them said together.

"Hey Em. You need to come with us don't you? To open the door and all?" Mum asked Emily.

"I can do it." Said Liam.

"Yeah Liam will show you around. He actually knows it better than me." Said Em. I smiled at Liam.

"Sure." Mum said. All the guys smirked. I was going to find out what this inside joke oftheirs was.

"I'll be right back." Liam said and went in. He came back out with a set of keys in his hand. "Lets go." He said leading us to the door.

"Bye Kas."

"Bye."

"Bye Aley."

"Bye guys." Echoed through out the room.

Mum, Liam and I walked to my house. The whole way Lima's arm was almost touching mine. We reached home and Liam opened the room and put all the lights on for us.

Mum went straight to the bedroom and turned back to look at Liam "Thanks Liam. Goodnight." she said smiling at him.

"No problem Aley." Liam said smiling back.

We both walked to the door and he turned back "Well, I should get going then." He said looking at me.

"Yeah sure." I said looking at him through my lashes.

He turned around and was about to walk away when he turned back and looked at me. "I'll see you later then?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Ok then bye." He said with a look on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"Bye." I said. He walked away. I locked the main door and went into my bedroom and locked that door too and lay on my bed. I started to think about Liam. Why was I thinking so much about him? Then it hit me. Did I like him? I groaned.

What a confusing day it had been.

**Thats it. I'll update more soon. :)**

**P.S I see many people are viewing it. But please review too. Please.**


	5. Author's note

**Okay, Hey guys! Sorry for the REALLY LONG delay. **

**I promise I will post a new chapter in a few days. I've been super busy. Please don't give up on me yet.**

**I promise you I will update. And I am loving the reviews, THANKS A TON. I love you all, Keep reading and check for an update in 2 or 3 days max. :) :***


	6. The Beach

_**Okieee. Here it is. Enjoy. And thank you sooo much for being pateint. :)**_

* * *

I got up the next morning and went down. Mum was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand reading her novel. I went upto the coffee maker and poured myself some too and sat across her.

"Good morning." I said, and she looked up.

" 'Morning" She said."So? What did you think of the people you met yesterday?" she asked.

"They're really nice." I said nodding.

"Huh...any of them caught your eye?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked back sipping my coffee.

"Well...did you take to fancy any if them?" she asked sipping her own said this when I was sipping mine too so I choked.

"Mom!" I said patting my back.

"What! All of them are incredibly good looking and there's nothing wrong with them. They're cute and sweet and understanding. So I just thought you'd like atleast one of them!" She said defending herself. I didn't answer."Oh... so there is huh?" She asked. God she knew me too well! Why did she have to know me so well!

"Bye Mom." I said getting up and heading for my room.

"I'm going to find out Kas dont worry!" She shouted out to me.

"Sure sure!" I said back to her and I heard her laughing.

* * *

**A little while later...**

I lay on my bed for some time before I thought I'd go to the beach. It was sunny which I was told was rare in this area so I decided not to waste this chance. I had a quick bath, obviously singing in the shower. It was a bad habit of mine. I got out and put on some beachshorts and a tanktop. I had a size zero figure and a washboard stomach. And my upper part. Well you could say they were quite good. I tied my hair into a loose bun with some strands out ere and makeup. i put on my sneakers. Wierd combination i know but it went with them this time.

I went down the stairs and went into the kitchen Mum was sitting there.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh. To the beach? Its seemed like a good day so didnt want to waste it." I said.

"Ok. Wait..do you even know where it is?" she asked smirking.

Damn it. "No but there's no harm in asking someone." I said glaring at her.

"Hey I was just asking!" she said holding her hands up.

"I'll be back in a while." I said turning.

"The conversation 'bout you fancying any of them isn't over Kas." She said to me.

"I know Mom! bye!" I said going out the door as fast as possible.

She hadn't let that go since that day. I just tried to avoid her whenever she asked.

I started walking down the road to Em's. I figured she was the best person to ask. I walked through the door and some of the guys were there with Emily.

"Hey Em, Hey guys." I said looking around. And also Searching for Liam. I was disappointed, he wasnt there. I saw the guys smirking really wide.

"Hey Kas." Emily said back to me, "What you doing here?" She asked. I saw the guys waving and I waved back smiling.

"Uh... I wanted to ask for directions to the beach. Thought I'd go and check it out." I said.

"Huh... go straight down the road for like five minutes and take a right. Walk for sometime and you'll be there." She said to me smiling.

"Oh thanks Em. Bye guys." I said.

"Do you want one of us to come?" Jake asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Nah its fine. I'll find my way. Bye." I said.

"Bye Kas." All of them said one after the other.

I did as Emily said and started down the road. I thought about many things. Mostly about Liam. I wondered why he looked at me like that the first time he saw me. Why he looked sad when he left the other night. I was lost in my thoughts when the smell of salt came my way. I looked ahead and then I saw it. The beach was beautiful. There weren't many people. And it was quiet and pleasant. I went over to the side where there wasn't anybody and sat on a log over there gazing at the sea. The shore was surrounded mostly by woods on one side. I sat there gazing for a while. That's when I felt weird. Like someone was looking at me.

I turned and realized that the sea was not the only thing that was breathtaking.

* * *

_**I will update in a while. Feel free to ask me any questions you like. Review. Love :***_

_**P.S Okay Okay. Listen up. I was thinking of writing another story. You guys could help me. Suggest some characters. And do you want it to be like a one filled with lemons? Just review and voice your opinion. I'd appreciate it. Thanks :)**_


	7. Surprise

**Heyyy. Thanks for the reviews 'Guest' And Brittany21. I really really appreciate it** :)  
**Hey Brittany, Could you repeat the question about Mila and the bonfire? She will meet the Cullens In a bit. Don't worry. Thanks for the questions. :) Anywho, Enjoy :D**

* * *

I looked back and realized that the sea wasn't the only thing that

was breathtaking.

I saw Liam standing there at the edge of the woods facing my direction  
and looking at me. He saw that I turned and waved smiling widely. I  
waved back and called him over. He started walking over and that was  
when I really took in his appearance.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of ratty shorts, his chest and torso  
shirtless. He had gorgeous brown hair which was standing up in all odd  
places like he had just got up which made him look even better. He had  
hazel eyes with a crooked grin with his perfect white teeth showing.  
And oh my gosh. I forgot he had eight packs! My oh my.

I stared at him grinning like an idiot. He walked over and stood in  
front of me.

"Hey Kas." he said. I didn't respond. "Uh Kas?" he said waving his  
hand in front of my face. That snapped me out of my reverie.

"Heyy. How'd you find me?" I asked.

"I was just walking around and saw you sitting here." he answered  
shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"You look nice. This suits you." he said smiling.

I blushed. "Thanks." I said looking at him. "You don't look too bad  
yourself" I said to him smiling.

"Why thank you" he said bowing. I smiled. Why did he have that effect  
on me? I hardly know the guy and he's already making me feel this way.

He sat down beside me. "So how do you like it here so far?" He asked.

That pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him. "I like it  
he-" I started as I looked at him, but my voice got caught as I looked  
into his eyes. His gorgeous hazel orbs just took my breath away.

"Kas?" he asked.

I looked away immediately and back at the ocean. Gosh snap out of it  
Kasia. "Yeah I like it. Its nice." I said.

"Good. I'm glad you do." he said a smile in his voice.

We just sat there for something not saying anything to each other.

"So you go to the same school I'm going to?" I asked.

"Yeah. La Push High right?" he asked. I nodded. Vaguely remembering  
Mom mentioning it.

"Its weird. I've never changed schools. And now I don't know many people  
here. Well, except for you guys." I said thinking about it.

"The guys, me, and a couple of the guys Girlfriends  
will be there. You don't need to worry. You'll know us. And I'm sure  
Atleast one of us will be in every class of yours. You can hang out  
with us." He said.

"Really?" I asked again. Not being too sure I heard him right.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. We'd all love your company. You're more  
than welcome to stay with us." He said smiling his crooked smile.

I was overjoyed. I grinned and tackled him in a hug, wrapping my hands  
round his neck . "Thank you so much Liam ." I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Its no problem Kas." He said.

I rested my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. He smelled of  
orange blossoms. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder. His warm  
breath on my neck. I held back a shudder. I pulled away.

"Uh thanks again." I said looking at him.

He looked disappointed. "Your welcome." He said smiling slightly. "You  
wanna take a walk?" He asked. I nodded.

He got up and held out his hand. I took it and got up. We walked down  
the beach keeping quiet. Then I got a stupid idea.

"Lets play 20 questions." I said.

Liam laughed his throaty laugh. "Okay." He said.

"Good. You first." I said.

"Oh okay. Um favourite colour?" He asked.

"Purple. Same question." I said.

"Um... Hazelish brown." he said. Like the colour of your eyes.  
"Favourite flower." He asked.

"Roses. Why are you grinning like that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know what to get you if we went out." He said.

I blushed furiously. "Hey chill I was just kidding." He said laughing.  
God please don't be kidding.

We played for some more time, Till we were both done with 19 questions.

"Do you think I can race you till there?" I asked, pointing at rock a  
few metres away.

"Now that counts as a question. And No." He said.

"We'll see." I said and took off running and laughing.

"Hey that's cheating." He said as he started running after me.

"No it isn't." I yelled back and kept running, my hair flying because  
of the sea breeze.

I was just about to reach the rock, when I felt his hands Wrap around  
my waist and we both fell in the sand with him on top of me.  
We were both laughing so much. We finally stopped, looking into each  
others eyes. He brushed the hair off my face and I put my palms on his  
chest.

"You are so beautiful." He said gazing at me and brushing the back of  
his fingers across my pink cheeks.

"I still have one more question you Know." He stated. I nodded.

"Will you go out with me Kasia?" He asked, his voice full of an  
emotion I couldn't place, his eyed boring into mine.

I Just stared at him.

* * *

**Reviewwww. And suggest my story to others. xD Lol. Jk. Noowww. My question? No answer? Want a story like the one i mentioned before or not?**

**P.S I know its really soon for him to ask her out, but its love at first sight isn't it? And trust me, Him asking Her out so soon is going to be worth it. I hope. I promise :)**


End file.
